


Carom

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [809]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are caught in a firefight.





	Carom

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/19/2001 for the word [carom](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/19/carom).
> 
> carom  
> A rebound following a collision; a glancing off.  
> A shot in billiards in which the cue ball successively strikes two other balls on the table.  
> To strike and rebound; to glance.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #457 Ears.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Carom

Tony cringed as the carom of the bullet brought it perilously close to his right ear. “That was too close for comfort,” he thought as another one whizzed by his left ear. They needed to end this gun battle soon before someone got hurt.

Tony was hunkered down behind a small metal sheet that really wasn't providing much protection. He thought Gibbs was up a tree, though he wasn't sure anymore.

They hadn't figured out where the shooters were or Gibbs would have already taken them out. Something needed to change. He contemplated if drawing their fire would help Gibbs determine where they were.

He could try running for a different shelter. This one wasn't going to last much longer anyway. Deciding to take the chance, Tony ran for a small shed. He heard Gibbs shouted, “DiNozzo!” and dove for cover just barely missing getting shot.

Fortunately, Gibbs used their focus on Tony to identify their location and took them out before they could get anymore shots off.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
